


Mordecai and the Christmas party

by JustSagan



Category: BLEND S, Regular Show
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Regret, Sex, surprise, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Mordecai's one night stand". ... What happens when plans at a Christmas party dont go as planned? Read to find out!





	Mordecai and the Christmas party

This story is a sequel to “Mordecai's one night stand”. 

…

[](https://imgur.com/Z90f3I1)

Things have not been going well for Mordecai. After the events of the Halloween part, Mordecai’s reputation has been severely hurt. Everyone also now thought that Mordecai was gay, AND to top it all off, Rigby still hasn't forgiven Mordecai for getting sperm all over his trampoline bed. 

However, Mordecai decided that it was time to try and fix his own reputation, and his reputation with his best friend Rigby. And what better way to do then at The Parks annual Christmas party? Well, that's what Mordecai thought at least. 

While the two were getting ready upstairs, Mordecai decided to try and start a conversation. 

“ _ So… You excited for the Christmas party Rigby? _ ” 

Rigby looked up at Mordecai with a weak smile.

“ _ I guess, I just hope things dont end up like the Halloween party. _ ” 

Mordecai wanted to reply to his statement, but he also didn't want to get in another argument about it. 

“ _ Ya… Well im ready. Tell me when you are and we will head down. _ ” 

After a few more minutes of getting ready, and not talking to each other, they were finally ready to head down. 

When the two got down stairs, almost everyone started looking at them. Mordecai noticed that some of the people were laughing to themselves, and clearly talking about him. Mordecai just ignored this, and walked up to the punch bowl with Rigby. 

“ _ This sucks Rigby, I kinda wish you would roofie the punch again. _ ” Mordecai said, mostly joking. 

“ _ Dont remind me of that! I'm gonna go see if Eileen's here… _ ”

Rigby walked off, and Mordecai immediately regretted what he said. He now knew that he blew his chance at repairing his reputation with his best friend, and that made him just want to give up on enjoying the party. 

Mordecai spent the next five minutes standy by the table, with a sad look on his face. It had seemed that his day was once again ruined. However, someone had noticed how sad he was, and decided to talk to him.

“ _ Hey mister, what's got you so down? _ ” 

Mordecai turned around, and was greeted by what looked like a very cute anime girl. Mordecai noticed the green maid looking outfit, and the very long silver hair. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he stayed quiet. 

“ _ Umm… Let me try something else… Hi! My names Hideri, what's yours? _ ” 

Mordecai knew he had to now at least tell “her” his name.

“ _ My names Mordecai. Sorry about not responding, im just not in a good mood. _ ” 

Mordecai looked down again, remembering what he said to Rigby. Hideri put “her” hand on his shoulder, and gave him a calming smile.

“ _ Dont feel sad, a Christmas party is a place for happiness! Also… Would it help if I told you that I think you look cute? _ ” 

Mordecai at first was surprised and happy to hear this, but then his happiness turned into scepticism.

“ _ Your not gonna fool me again Muscle Man! Just go away! _ ”  

Hideri was extremely confused.

“ _ Muscle Man? _ ” 

“ _ I know what your doing, you won't fool me aga- _ ”

“ _ WHOOOOOO!!!! OH YA! ITS PARTY TIME!!!!! You know who else likes parties? MY MOM! _ ” 

Mordecai cut himself off when Muscle Man bursted in. He looked back at Hideri, a little embarrassed. 

“ _ Sorry about that… That guy caused some problems last year by pretending to be a cute girl… And I thought he was trying to do it again. _ ” 

Hideri not only was completely understanding of the situation, but “she” was also quite happy that Mordecai basically called “her” cute.  

“ _ You think im… Cute? _ ” 

Both Hideri and Mordecai started to blush a little, and didn't speak for a good minute. Hideri was the one to finally break the silence. 

“ _ You know… I came here to have a… One night stand. Are you interested? _ ”

This caught Mordecai off guard. He wanted to say no considering what happened last time, but things were different this time. 

“ _ That sounds great! _ ” 

Hideri smiled, and grabbed Mordecai's hand. Mordecai then walked up stairs with Hideri, and showed “her” his room.

“ _ And here's where the magic is going to happen. _ ” Mordecai said in his hot guy tone, pointing to his bed. 

“ _ Oh this is going to be good! I can't wait anymore! _ ”

The two then started to French kiss each other, while Hideri rubbed Mordecai’s crotch. Hideri then got on “her” knees, and pulled Mordecai's pants down. “She” then wanked at Mordecai, and pulled his underwear down, revealing his cock. 

“ _ I bet I can make you cum in under two minutes. _ ” Hideri smugly said.

Mordecai smiled.

“ _ Let's find out. _ ”

Hideri then started to suck on Mordecai's cock. Mordecai started to moan in pleasure. However, after about 1 minute and 30 seconds, Mordecai was already at his limit.

“ _ Hideri im… _ ” 

Mordecai couldn't even finish as he climaxed into Hideris mouth. Hideri managed to swallow the entire load. Mordecai looked at “her”, and looked into “her” eyes.

“ _ Wow, you were right. You truly are an amazing woman. _ ” 

Hideri was extremely confused by what Mordecai had said.

“ _ Umm… Im a boy. _ ” Hideri said, as HE stood up.

At first, Mordecai thought Hideri was joking, but then he looked down at Hideris crotch… And saw an erect bulge. 

“ _ Wait but that means… AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! _ ”

Mordecai then ran out of the room screaming, and ran to the bathroom to vomit. Hideri stood in the room, wanting to be mad, but then remembered something very important. 

“ _ Oh… I forgot to tell him I was a boy when we met… Well, I still have to take care of this boner. _ ” 

He then grabbed his cock, and started to masturbate. What Hideri didn't know was that Rigby was walking up to the room to apologise to Mordecai. 

“ _ Hey Mordecai, i'm sorry I got mad at you, I didn't mean it... _ ” 

Rigby heard no response, but he did hear some girly moaning.

“ _ Mordecai? _ ”

Rigby then opened the door, and saw Hideri jerking himself off. Unfortunately for Rigby, he happened to open the door right when Hideri was about to climax. 

“ _ HAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! _ ” Hideri yelled in pleasure, as he finally climaxed.

Unfortunately for Rigby, Hideri happened to shoot his load right at Rigby's face. Hideri quickly realised what he had done.

“ _ Oh!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! _ ” 

Rigby at first didn't respond. He just stood there in shock… But then…

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

Rigby started to scream, and ran out of the room in a panic. Unfortunately in his panic, he ran towards the stairs, and tumbled down them, knocking himself out. Hideri walked out, and looked down at Rigby’s cum covered unconscious body.

“ _ This night went bad really fast… _ ” Hideri said to himself, nearly on the verge of tears. 

Hideri called an ambulance, and Rigby was taken to the hospital. Hideri then went to the bathroom, and could hear Mordecai aggressively showering. 

Hideri decided to leave, without saying anything to anyone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Smile! Sweet! Sister! Sadistic! SURPRISE! Gay.


End file.
